robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Keltrim
EDIT BY: Dark Creeps Pastaz One day , I was playing a sword fight game when I came across a user named "Keltrim". he stayed just in one place, looking at me as I moved to him. for some reason my controls started lagging and I couldn't control them. I then see my character fall of the edge for no reason and repeatedly fall and die. suddenly all the players left and it was just me and keltrim. I quickly searched up his name and it showed some accounts with his name, I decided to check the one I saw, on share I saw a word saying "watched..." I was creeped out so I left the account and joined back. I see him and a row of swords surrounding him which scared the life out of me. I suddenly see my controls glitch again so there was no point of moving or anything so I was just there. I was thinking he must be hacking but I didn't even recognise the exploit he was doing. I was pushing buttons doing all that sorts of stuff and I lagged out. I joined back in thinking it would stop but it didn't. I checked by graphics quality and it was said to a extend that wasn't even there before so that gave me real chills down my spine. I look around and see words written in blocks saying "Order of Evil" I didn't know what was going on so I called roblox , but they never answered. I shut the curtains to help me not get cold since I felt so scared and wanted to jump out and run. it was dark outside so I couldn't think at night , usually people who are sleepy get stupid because of being tired to me though. I figured a way to exit the game. I switched devices and programmed the other one. but for some reason it led me back to him. behind me I hear "You can't escape Jason" I freaked out because he knew my name giving me thoughts that he actually STALKS ME. I clicked on chat and typed "what is going on!?" I didn't get a answer , the user was silent. but minutes later I see him say "you're being watched" I was SCARED... I checked my window and I don't see anyone, so that relieved me. I went back and my character was frozen , I was mashing buttons figuring out how to get out , but I couldn't. I couldn't even quit! I called my brother to help fix it but it didn't work. I called on my big cousin to help , he said he couldn't fix it I had to shut it down to reset it.I wondered how he knew this because he wasn't a "computer type" if you ask me. then I heard the loud noise in the computer which made me jump I was rushing to turn it off but I couldn't. I looked around my room and suddenly my screen went black after I came across a sentence with words in blood saying "If you see me, close your eyes" I then shut my computer because I felt "uneasy" so I couldn't stand even playing because of the experience I had. imagine playing with a user like him... what do you think? I still get shivers down my spine when I see him online Edit By: Dark Creeps Pastaz link to his profile http://web.roblox.com/users/247212624